world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
110313-Beau-Dean
11:17 -- talentedAviator TA began pestering chessAficionado CA at 23:17 -- 11:17 TA: what about you 11:17 CA: Sure 11:17 CA: one sec let me activate my quirk 11:18 CA: test... 11:18 CA: OK, lets go... 11:19 TA: hey beau what are you up too 11:20 CA: Well, I'm gluing together those MLP dolls... 11:20 CA: But I have a question for you Dean... 11:20 TA: thank you by the way 11:20 TA: shoot 11:21 CA: Are you working with Jack?... 11:21 TA: no, why do you ask? 11:22 CA: because you suddenly started sympathyzing with him, despite him threatening to kill all of us... 11:22 TA: what, every time i tried talking to him he never mentioned somthing like that 11:23 TA: were did you here that 11:23 CA: Nate, who showed me a log between Doir and Jack... 11:23 CA: Where in Jack decided that Nate will be his first victim... 11:23 TA: oh that one, 11:23 TA: doir talked to me too 11:24 TA: all he said was nate would be the first to die 11:24 CA: You do know what this implies right?... 11:24 TA: it implies that Nate is in danger 11:24 CA: FIRST victim dean... 11:24 TA: it also said that we could stop it 11:24 CA: this means there will be more... 11:25 CA: Nate is not smart enough to outsmart Jack... 11:25 CA: even I know this... 11:25 TA: unless we stop what ever is gonna happen to Nate, it sounded like Jack was warning us of a danger 11:25 CA: He IS the danger Dean!... 11:25 TA: what about the others 11:26 CA: Who knows! Maybe he'll kill Sami, or Kate, or you, or me!... 11:26 CA: Everyone of us are in danger!... 11:26 TA: oh 11:26 TA: and by others, i mean the ones hunting jack 11:27 CA: I don't know, but I do know he is not safe to be around... 11:27 TA: thats for sure 11:27 CA: He HAS killed before Dean... 11:28 TA: oh?? 11:28 CA: Yes, he killed my friend Sc-... 11:28 CA: My friend... 11:28 CA: He murdered her... 11:28 TA: wait, 11:29 TA: you mean RC 11:29 CA: yes... 11:29 TA: oh 11:29 TA: well, i don't trust jack 11:29 TA: but he is a good source of information 11:30 CA: Don't you I'm tryng to help?... 11:30 CA: Dean, people want to kill Jack, and they'll kill everyone who helps him or gets in their way... 11:31 TA: so, what im gathering from this is everyone is trying to kill everyone else 11:31 CA: And Jack is the catalsyt of this giant murder fuck up... 11:32 TA: how do we know it's him though 11:32 CA: 1) Threated murder of Nate (potentially all other teammates)... 11:33 CA: 2) Murder of his teammates when HE played the game... 11:33 TA: teamMate 11:33 TA: and acording to him they were trying to kill him first 11:34 TA: he had to kill her in order to escape 11:34 CA: 3) He has people chasing him who want to kill him, and that means he did something really nad... 11:34 CA: TA I have several sources, but you have only one, and it's Jack himself... 11:34 CA: It's pretty clear he is lying to you... 11:35 TA: but you are talking to the ones chaseing him 11:35 TA: they are in chaoots 11:35 TA: they would also lie 11:36 CA: I have logs of Jack talking to people where he need not hide behind a mask... 11:37 TA: oh, do share 11:37 -- chessAficionado CA sends logs.exe -- 11:37 TA: ((can i see the actuall ones, for the context)) 11:43 TA: (( CA)) 11:50 CA: http://world-of-homestuck.wikia.com/wiki/102313doirPP... 11:51 TA: ah, 11:51 TA: i can see how one might think, jack would want to kill nate 11:51 CA: Can you show me some of your conversations with him?... 11:53 TA: uh, sure one second 11:57 CA: I am waiting dean... 11:58 TA: yeah, im trying to find it 11:58 CA: ok... 12:02 TA: http://world-of-homestuck.wikia.com/wiki/Dean_Jack102313edit 12:03 TA: here yah go 12:03 TA: ((pretend the edit is not their, i had to name it different)) 12:06 CA: Oh, so you follow his orders blindly, like a sheep... 12:06 TA: i ghatherd info, 12:06 CA: You do realize what h is doing right?... 12:06 TA: and it was hardly 12:07 CA: Toenails and a voice recording?... 12:07 CA: You DO realize he is collecting your genetic and vocal information... 12:07 TA: what being a wierd egotistacal loser that is full of him self 12:07 CA: God you are daft... 12:08 CA: He used that particular scentence so you would think JUST that... 12:08 CA: He know has a recording of your voice... 12:08 CA: and soon, he will have your toenails... 12:08 CA: Perfect source of your DNA... 12:08 TA: well, you wanna know a seceret 12:08 CA: Sure... 12:09 TA: i didn't give him my toenails 12:09 TA: i gave him his 12:09 CA: Ok... 12:09 CA: This is good... 12:09 CA: But you still have kinda fucked up good... 12:10 TA: not really 12:10 CA: If you DO alchemize this item, who knows what it can be... 12:10 TA: i have gathered a signifigent amount of info for this 12:10 CA: He may be doing something dastardly, like trying to clone you or someshit... 12:11 CA: And, Jack is smart... 12:11 CA: He wouldn't fall for such a clear ruse... 12:11 TA: well, all he will end up with is a clone of himself 12:12 CA: Dean... 12:12 CA: Why doesnt this log end with a ___ ceased pestering ____... 12:12 CA: did you edit stuff out?... 12:13 TA: no, my connection cut out 12:13 TA: the signal is really bad on top of these dragons 12:13 CA: It would still have an end notification... 12:13 TA: so i just didn't bother 12:14 CA: With what>... 12:14 CA: *?... 12:14 -- chessAficionado CA changed their mood to OFFLINE -- 12:14 TA: about ending the log 12:14 -- chessAficionado CA changed their mood to CHUMMY -- 12:15 TA: it wasn't worth reconectiong just to end the chat 12:15 CA: Dean, I don't know if you are trying to joke... 12:15 CA: or if you're just stupid... 12:15 TA: ??? 12:15 CA: But it is very clear, this log was editied... 12:15 TA: well i didn't edit it 12:15 CA: and until you can provide proof that you ARENT working with Jack... 12:15 TA: that came strait from my log 12:16 CA: I have no choice but to view you as a traitor... 12:16 TA: Proff 12:16 TA: proof* 12:16 CA: I hope next time we speak, that you can provide some actual evidence... 12:16 TA: like what kind of proof 12:17 CA: Maybe a log that isnt clearly edited... 12:17 CA: Maybe Jack's head... 12:17 CA: Whatever you find fitting... 12:18 CA: I am not going to dance around your bullshit... 12:18 TA: fine, you are fit to belive whatever you want 12:19 CA: Dean, I really want to believe that you are inncoent... 12:19 CA: so PLEASE have some proof that you aren't a traitor... 12:19 CA: Goodbye Dean, I hope you can reconsider your choices... 12:19 -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering talentedAviator TA at 00:19 --